


I'm your emergency exit.

by Everydayishark



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Bondage, Declarations Of Love, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt, Ex-Boyfriends, Fluff, Hay Fever, Heavy Angst, Humiliation, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love/Hate, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Marriage, Minhyuk x everyone, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Polyamory, Post-Apocalypse, Smoking, Smut, Song Drabble, Suicide Attempt, Unrequited Love, cute boyfriends, newlyweds, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 8,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everydayishark/pseuds/Everydayishark
Summary: Everydayishark's MONSTA X drabble collection.Anything less than 1k words.Pairings/rating may vary.





	1. A thousand years

**Author's Note:**

> It's so cheeeesyyy.  
> Also can I finally stop listening to this song now. ;^;
> 
> Come talk to me on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/everydayishark/)!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **#01** : Song drabble from the song A Thousand Years by Christina Perri because I CANNOT GET IT OUT OF MY HEAD.  
> Anyway sorry for this cheesy brain noodle concoction.  
>  **Rated G | 344 words | Shownu x Minhyuk**

_**#01 A thousand years** _

_I have died every day waiting for you_  
_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

\--

A ray of sunlight falls on his face, bathing him in a halo of light. He looks so soft, so serene it’s almost ethereal. Minhyuk could watch him like this forever, breathing steadily, plump lips slightly parted, soft, sweet, inviting. He eases back into his arms, nuzzling his face in the crook of his neck. Hyunwoo smells like pinewood and fire and a hint of yesterday’s cologne. Hyunwoo smells like home. He wishes he could take it all in, save it, treasure it for all eternity. Hyunwoo’s eyelids flutter, and he pulls Minhyuk closer in his embrace as he opens his eyes.

“Hi.” Minhyuk whispers. He kisses Hyunwoo softly on the lips. He still tastes like champagne, the half opened bottle abandoned next to the bed.

“Hey.” Hyunwoo whispers back, leaning in to kiss Minhyuk back, raising a hand to cup his head. Hyunwoo buries his nose in Minhyuk’s hair.

“I can’t believe you’re mine.” Hyunwoo says, leaving soft fleeting kisses from the crown of his head to the tip of his nose.

“Don’t be silly, Hyunwoo. I was _always_ yours.”

Minhyuk holds up his hand, admiring his new ring, gold and glistering in the morning light.

“Only _now_ it’s official, mister Son Minhyuk.” Hyunwoo beams, tangling his fingers between Minhyuk’s. Their rings click as Hyunwoo slides his hand into place. Their hands fit together like a puzzle, Hyunwoo’s big, strong hands fitting seamlessly between Minhyuk’s long, slender fingers.

“I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.” Minhyuk says, touching his forehead to Hyunwoo’s. Hyunwoo smiles, and his eyes crinkle upwards into little crescents and it’s the most beautiful sight Minhyuk has ever set eyes on.

“I love you, my sunshine, for a thousand years and all eternity.”

Minhyuk sinks into Hyunwoo’s embrace, and he’s never felt more at home.

“And I will love you, for a thousand more.”


	2. Monster lead me home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **#02** \- Monster lead me home  
>  Childhood friends AU.  
>  **Rated G | 663 words | Jooheon x Minhyuk**
> 
> Minhyuk and Jooheon go camping in the woods.

**#02 Monster lead me home**

It is Minhyuk who suggests they go camping in the woods behind Minhyuk’s house. It’s a beautiful day, no cloud in sight, the sun blazing high in the heavens. Minhyuk and Jooheon sit on the porch overlooking the forest, ice cream in hand.

“But there’s scary bugs in the forest.” Jooheon whines, tugging at Minhyuk’s sleeve. “Can’t we just camp in the backyard like last time?”

“No way. Where’s your sense of adventure?!” Minhyuk jumps up, wildly swinging his ice-cream. “We’ll bring bug spray. Come on Joohoneeeyy~” The older one pouts.

“But what about the ghosts? And the _monsters_?” Jooheon’s voice is low.

“There are no—“ Minhyuk stops as he sees the way Jooheon looks. “I’ll fight them. I’ll protect you from all the scary monsters.”

“R-Really?” When Jooheon smiles, dimples mark his cheeks and his eyes disappear into little crescents as he clings onto his best friend.

\--

Hoseok leans against the door post, watching his little brother and his friend come up the wildest plans. Of course when it’s dinner time they are too excited to even eat one bite, non-stop talking about campfires and marshmallows and all the adventures they’re going to have. Their parents agree to let them go, only if they stay in line of sight from the house.

Hoseok watches from the window as the boys drag their supplies outside – a simple canvas tent, secured by ropes and four wooden pins, sleeping bags, flashlights and an ungodly amount of marshmallows (that will no doubt all be eaten before they even manage to make a campfire).

\--

Minhyuk and Jooheon are settled into their sleeping bags. After wrestling with the tent for nearly half an hour, it is finally in place. As predicted, all the marshmallows are gone before they even made a campfire. Jooheon feels a little nauseous. He clicks on his flashlight. Everything around them is dark, low branches casting long shadows on the tent canvas. They look like a witches’ arms, outstretched and ready to grab them. Jooheon crawls deeper into the sleeping bag, pulling it up to his nose. It feels warm and cozy and safe.

A strong wind has picked up, and the witches’ fingers move. Jooheon clicks out the light. Without the torch, all he sees is darkness, and a tuft of Minhyuk’s bright blond hair poking out from his sleeping bag.

“Minhyuk.” Jooheon whispers.

“ _Minhyuuuk_.” He whispers, a little louder this time.

“Yeah.” A muffled voice calls out from within the sleeping bag. Hearing his voice calms him down, and Jooheon settles back on his pillow, trying to sleep, but his eyes are wide open. He keeps hearing sounds from outside, branches snapping, the rustling of leaves, and the wind howling through the trees. He feels it tug on the tent. Softly at first. The breeze turns into a mighty roar, whipping and wheezing, clawing at the ropes. And then the dripping starts. Softly at first. The drips turn into a downpour, pelting the tent from every direction. The noise is so loud that even Minhyuk wakes up. Jooheon turns on the light, and for the first time in his life, Minhyuk looks scared.

The wind peels back the opening, and rain starts beating in.

And then fearless, brave, adventurous Minhyuk starts to cry. The boys are huddled up together in the middle, too afraid to move. Minhyuk cries, Jooheon cries, the wind cries, so neither of them see the hand reaching through the opening.

Two strong arms reach for the boys, tucked into their sleeping bags like sad little caterpillars, and scoop them out of their tent. Hoseok holds one kid in each arm (luckily they are not that heavy yet). Minhyuk settles into his brother’s safe embrace, and lets him carry them to safety.

\--

Back in school, they tell wild tales of the night they survived out in the storm, incidentally leaving out the part where they cried and had to be saved by Minhyuk’s older brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is a song by Sara Hartman :3
> 
> Come talk to me on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/everydayishark/)!


	3. Hello, it's late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **#03** : Song drabble of Hello, it's late by the Stone Temple Pilots.  
>  **Rated T | 368 words | Shownu x Minhyuk**  
>  Possible archive warning applies. (not including the tag because I don't want to spoil it)

_Hello, it's late_  
_You know I've tried to stop the rain_  
_Did you read about it?_  
_Did you think about it?_  
_Did you cry but nothing came?_

\--

**#03 Hello, it’s late**

\--

[04/08/15 02:30AM]

Hyunwoo fiddles with the phone cord. He breathes in sharply as the phone stops ringing, a click informing him he’s being connected to the voicemail.

“Hi, this is Minhyuk, I’m not here right now, leave a message…!” The voice on the other end chirps, always bright and cheerful and-- the beep tone cuts off his thoughts.

[“Minhyuk. Hi…. Hello. It’s late, I know. Look, I just.. wanted to let you know I’m sorry.”]

He wants to say more, _needs_ to say more, but he can’t.

\--

[05/08/15 10:28PM]

He calls the next day. He holds his breath until he hears the voicemail click. He doesn’t listen to the message.

[“Minhyuk. Look, I’m sorry. I was young… and I was stupid.. and I didn’t know. I wish I knew. I wish I could take it back.”]

\--

[06/08/15 01:03PM]

[“Minhyuk… hey. Do you remember that night we went fishing together? The fish wouldn’t bite, but you looked so happy, so beautiful, so vulnerable.”] Hyunwoo laughs dryly.

[“Like a porcelain doll in the moonlight. Minhyuk, I’m so sorry. I never meant to hurt you.”]

\--

[07/08/15 11:57PM]

[“Hey, Minhyuk. I just… wanted to hear your voice. Just… lemme know if you get this, okay.”]

His voice is soft and heavy. He sounds like he hasn’t slept much.

\--

[08/08/15 04:01AM]

[“Minhyuk… I love you so much. Please come back to me.”]

Hyunwoo drunk dials Minhyuk at 4AM. His voice sounds slurred, he drags his words. He _yells I love you_ while crying until he passes out on the couch.

\--

_Minhyuk recoils visibly when Hyunwoo pulls his hand away. Hyunwoo wants to, wants to hold his hand too, but he is scared, and young, and stupid, and so he rejects Minhyuk over and over again. He doesn’t know why Minhyuk keeps coming back, each time with a smile bigger than before, and each time Hyunwoo coldly wipes the smile off his face and crushes his heart._

_Until one day, there is no more next time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song makes me sad. So I thought, why not make you sad too.
> 
> Come talk to me on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/everydayishark/)!


	4. Happy little pill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **#02** \- Happy little pill  
>   
>  **Rated T | 312 words | Shownu x Minhyuk**
> 
> Shownu thinks about the what-ifs.  
> Warning: mentioned suicide attempt/character death.

Sometimes when I close my eyes I can see you on that bed. Cold. Motionless. Blue.  Sometimes when I close my eyes I  let myself go there, to that dark place in the corner my mind, to the deepest darkest part of my heart,  to that place where I'm here and you are not. 

Sometimes when I close my eyes I imagine being the one who finds you. There's a smile on your face and pills in your hand. Too late. Too late. Always too late. I try to bring you back but it’s too late.

Did you die happy? Was it worth it? Was it worth the pain?

 Sometimes I close my eyes and I imagine a world where you are not here, and it scares me so, so much.  Sometimes when I close my eyes I imagine a world where you are not here and it hurts so much it’s unbearable. 

Sometimes when I close my eyes I think back of all the times we slept in that bed, how ignorant, how innocent. Sometimes when I close my eyes I imagine sleeping in that bed, the bed we slept in and made love in, the bed where you almost died in.

And I wonder; are you happy now?  Is your smile for real? Does your heart still hurt? Do know how much I love you? Do you need me like I need you? Do you ever get too scared, or lonely, or sad? Do you ever feel like it’s all too much, like your heart is overflowing? Will you tell me? Will you let me in? Will I notice it this time?

Do you think about that day, when you close your eyes?

Do you ever think about that day?

The day I almost lost my love.

The day I almost lost my sunshine.

The day I almost lost you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because it's one of those days.  
> For my friend, who almost became a what-if.


	5. Forever not yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #05: I'm so sorry for this.  
> Rated M | 698 words | Shownu x Minhyuk / Minhyuk x Wonho / Wonho x Hyungwon / Minhyuk x Hyungwon  
> Warning: major character death.
> 
> Hyunwoo loves Minhyuk, but Minhyuk loves everyone.

_Hold me tight_  
_This is a lonely night_  
_And I've hurt you baby_  
_Because you are my light_

_Make me strong_  
_Just like you make me weak_  
_When your hands reach out for me_  
_Even in your sleep_

_I'll soon be gone now_  
_Forever not yours_  
_It won't be long now_  
_Forever not yours_

A-ha – forever not yours

\--

Minhyuk is bright and beautiful like the sun. From the moment Hyunwoo first lays eyes on him he knows he is in love. Just like that. Stupidly, head-over-heels, blindly in love.

Hyunwoo confesses his love on their fifth date. Minhyuk smiles, but his eyes are sad.

“I love you, too.” Minhyuk says softly. “But I can never be yours, exclusively. I’m so sorry.”

Hyunwoo says he understands. Hyunwoo _tries_ to understand. Tries to respect this. Tries to be okay with this.

Hyunwoo loves Minhyuk, and Minhyuk loves Hyunwoo. That much is simple.

But Minhyuk also loves Hoseok, and Hoseok also loves Minhyuk.

Minhyuk loves Hyungwon, who loves Minhyuk too.

And Hoseok loves Hyungwon, who loves Hoseok as well.

And that’s where it gets complicated.

\--

Hoseok and Hyungwon don’t mind sharing Minhyuk. They love equally, the three of them. They find comfort in one another. There is no jealousy between them. There is no jealousy when Minhyuk loves Hyunwoo, either.

Hyunwoo, on the other hand, doesn’t want to share. He wants Minhyuk for himself, even though he knows he _can’t_ , he won’t, he will never just be truly _his._

Hyunwoo knows this can only end in heartbreak, yet he can’t help himself. Like a moth drawn to the flame, Hyunwoo loves Minhyuk with all his heart even though he knows his love will never be enough.

And it hurts.

It hurts _so_ much.

Knowing Minhyuk is with Hyungwon while he is home alone. Seeing Minhyuk’s hand linger on Hoseok’s leg, just a little too long. The longing looks, the sneaky kisses, the wandering hands.

He hates it.

He _hates_ it.

He **_hates_** it.

He thinks Minhyuk might know. He doesn’t mention the others when he’s with Hyunwoo, and for the short times that they’re together, he is only _his._ For those short times, Hyunwoo has hope. Maybe, just maybe.

And then it gets torn apart.

Again and again and again.

The others know. Somewhere along the line, Hyunwoo and Hoseok become friends. Hoseok tries to protect Hyunwoo from himself, but he doesn’t see it, he’s blind for all things Minhyuk.

Hoseok feels bad, but he can’t help himself, either. He loves Minhyuk. He can never stop loving Minhyuk.

In a way they’re all fools for him, the man who loves too much, the man whose smile lights up the room, whose heart is too big for his own good. The man who wants to make everyone happy. They know, they know he would never do anything to hurt them deliberately.

Which is why it hurts Hyunwoo just that much more.

All he wants is to see Minhyuk happy.

(All he wants is to see Minhyuk happy _with him_.)

All he wants is for Minhyuk to be loved.

(All he wants is for Minhyuk to be loved _by him_.)

All he wants is for Minhyuk to love him.

(All he wants is for Minhyuk to love him and _only him.)_

\--

Hyunwoo loves and Hyunwoo loves and Hyunwoo loves.

And then he breaks.

\--

Minhyuk is the one who finds him.

“No…. no no no no no..” He breaks down, hugging Hyunwoo’s lifeless body, clutching onto him tightly as if it would bring him back. “I’m so sorry baby….”

He pulls him out of the water, stroking the wet hair from his forehead with trembling fingers, sobbing uncontrollably.

Hoseok finds Minhyuk hours later, chanting under his breath.

_I love you I’m sorry I love you I’m sorry I love you I’m sorry_


	6. Kill this love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **#06** : I don't even know. Sorry this is weird.  
>  **Rated T | 569 words | Minhyuk x everyone**

His first love wasn’t grand. It was toxic, it was poison. He was young. He was naïve. He fell hard, and he fell deep. Hoseok was bad news. It wasn’t like he didn’t know. He drank too much, he smoked too much, and he hung out with bad people. He was rough, and he was mean, and he took Minhyuk’s heart with both hands and crushed it. But sometimes his exterior would crack, and he would seem human, and Minhyuk would fall for him again and again.

His first love wasn’t grand. His first love left him, broken and crying, in a house that was not his own. For a long time he wasn’t okay. For a long time he thought he would never be okay again.

His second love was doomed from the start. He was too sweet, too nice, too caring. Jooheon had a heart of gold. He saw the broken mess of a man that was Minhyuk, and he embraced it with both hands. But Minhyuk had been too broken to fix. He spiraled, doing the very things he so despised. In the end, Jooheon couldn’t handle him, couldn’t fix him, but he did leave him with one thing. Hope. Hope that someone could still love him.

His third love was a heated one-night stand in the bathroom of a skeevy bar. They were both drunk, and broken, and they poured their hearts out over a bottle of whiskey, and Minhyuk had never felt so close to someone before despite the fact that they didn’t know each other at all. It was then that Minhyuk finally admitted he had a problem. They fucked in the bathroom stall. Kihyun gave him his number, but he never had the balls to call him. He did, however, call a therapist.

His fourth love was a forbidden love. A work fling. Sly touches in the hallways, meaningful glances across the office. Hyungwon was his boss, and despite the obvious chemistry, it could never be. Hyungwon was nice, and funny, and actually liked his jokes, but Hyungwon was also his boss, and office romance was strictly forbidden. A colleague eventually found out, and Minhyuk was fired. The love for his boss was brief, and foolish, but the heart wants what the heart wants.

His fifth love came in the form of an unexpected friend. Changkyun was a junior at the company, and after he was let go he offered him a place to stay. They had never been that close, but Changkyun welcomed him in as if they had been friends for years. If it hadn’t been for Changkyun, Minhyuk doesn’t know what he would have done. Changkyun welcomed him in his home as if it was the most normal thing in his world while Minhyuk got his life together. With Changkyun’s support, Minhyuk finally decided to pursue his dreams.

Which is how he met..

His sixth love. His last love. His final love. From the moment they locked eyes across the room, everything else fell away. He knew then and there that there would be no one else. Hyunwoo was kind, and sweet, and tall and handsome. Hyunwoo was gentle, and understanding, and patient. Hyunwoo wasn’t trying to fix him, or fuck him, but inadvertently he did both.

 

It took him five loves, to find the right one.

The poison

The fixer

The catalyst

The fling

The friend

And you.

 


	7. Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **#07: Angel  
>  Rated T | 542 words | Shownu x Minhyuk**  
> Warning: selfharm/suicide, implied character death (attempt), ANGST
> 
> HEY REMEMBER WHEN THIS DRABBLE COLLECTION WASN'T JUST ONE CLUSTERF*CK OF ANGST.  
> Yeah me neither.

He watches him through the haze of his medical induced high. He’s dressed in all-white, the closest thing to an angel you can find in a place like this. His arms are strapped to the bed with thick leather straps, digging into the skin of his wrists. _Nails digging into the soft skin, flesh red and raw and bleeding. He puts his hands on his until the trembling stops, ebbing away in soft little tremors._

How many times has he ended up here? He doesn’t know. He stopped counting. It seems life doesn’t want to let go of him just yet. Or maybe it’s him. Maybe.

The soft brown eyes, looking at him, sad, pleading. But no pity. No. He’s not like the others. The soft brown eyes are hopeful. A careful smile on his face. He holds the cup of pills behind his back, as if hiding them will make them go away.

They won’t. They never go away.

One pill to keep away the demons. One pill to sleep. One pill to wake up. One pill to stay awake. One pill to drown out the voices. One pill to numb the pain. One pill to keep him here.

Soft hands on his face as he checks under his tongue. Always so gentle. Always so patient.

_Soft hands on his face. His lips on his forehead. Always so gentle. Always so patient. Fingers tracing the scars on his arms. He doesn’t ask why. He doesn’t ask when. He just holds him._

He knows once he is discharged, it all starts again. It always seems okay at first. He tries to be fine. He tries to be normal. And for a while, he is _almost_ normal. _Almost_ fine.

There is no place in this world for someone like him. Broken, useless. Lost in the system. Living, but not truly alive.

Here. Take another pill to make you happy.

Take another pill to make you sad.

Because the system doesn’t want you to leave.

The system doesn’t want you to get better.

_He wants him to get better. But Minhyuk doesn’t know if there is a better, for him. He’s never been better. He’s never been good. Sometimes, when Hyunwoo stays with him overnight, he thinks maybe, maybe this is better. But then he leaves again._

Because it cannot be.

They cannot be.

Hyunwoo is just there to give him pills.

To check his temperature.

To make sure he is still alive.

_Inadvertently, he is what keeps him alive._

But in order to be alive, he needs to try to die.

Again and again and again.

He’s tried the pills and the noose and the tub and the razor and the train and the car.

But heaven just will not take him.

So the angel takes him in instead.

Nurses him back to health.

And releases him into the world again.

_“Please live.” He pleads, and his hand is on his hand, rubbing the scarred knuckles. “Please don’t come back. I… I don’t want to see you here again. Please.”_

So he tries.

He tries to live.

For him.

_The next time…. The next time he doesn’t come back._

_He makes sure of it._

_He doesn’t want to make him sad, after all._


	8. Hi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **#08: Song drabble | AKMU - Hi  
> **  
>  Rated G | 363 words | Shownu x Minhyuk

_“Hello, I know you_  
_But you don’t know me_  
_We haven’t talked for all this time_  
_I just looked at you hanging out from far away_

_Should I approach you or not? Should I talk to you or not?_  
_Would this hello sound better or that? Would you greet me back?_  
_I only think about it again today and the opportunity leaves”_

AKMU – Hi

\--

I look at you through the dust stained windows of the bus, wondering if you’ll ever notice me. You look my way, and for a moment my breath hitches in my throat, but it’s not me you’re looking at. It’s never me. You greet the person, a friend, probably, and your face lights up. Your smile is intoxicating, and something warm blooms in my chest as I watch you. I put my hand on the glass, but you don’t notice.

You never notice.

The bus pulls up again, and you disappear from my sight, but never from my heart.

\--

I look at you through the rain specked windows of the bus, and I wonder if I’ll ever have the courage to talk to you. Sweet, kind Minhyuk. Beautiful Minhyuk. Lovely Minhyuk. I know you, but you don’t know me.

I wonder if you ever will.

The bus pulls up again, and my heart sinks.

\--

I look at you through the snow covered windows of the bus. We’ve met, once. You probably don’t remember. I dropped some papers, and you ran after them to catch them. You smiled as you handed them back over to me. I swear, my heart must have stopped then. We live so close together – only two bus stops apart, and yet we seem to be world apart.

\--

I look through the windows of the bus, but you’re not there at the bus stop. I feel scared – what if something happened to you? What if you’ve moved? What if you’re not there anymore? I stand up to get off the bus, but someone sits down next to me.

“Hey. Hyunwoo, right?”

I turn my head.

All color leaves my face.

The world stops moving.

My heart stops beating (albeit briefly).

“I’m Minhyuk.”


	9. Be the light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **#09: Be the light  
> **  
>  Rated T | 377 words | Shownu x Minhyuk  
> post-apocalyptic drabble

Not much is left. The city is burning. My stomach is growling, but I’ve learned to ignore it. We’re always hungry. That’s just the way it is now.

Not much is left. Life is hard. It’s hard to find food, it’s hard to find shelter, it’s hard to find a safe place.

Not much is left. Turns out we didn’t need some rampant disease or an alien attack to wipe us all out. Just people. People killing people.

Not much is left. It’s hard to have hope in a world like this. It’s hard to find brightness in the dark. It’s hard to find love when all seems lost.

But there’s you. There’s you, smiling even when things are tough. There’s you, keeping me warm in the cold nights. There’s you, who gives me hope.

You’re so skinny. We all are struggling, but you’re so, _so_ skinny. You give your food to the dying even though you’re dying yourself. You bandage their wounds, you give them water (even when we have very little to spare, you give so much).

This is how you found me. This is how you saved me. I never imagined falling in love. Not at a time like this. I never imagined caring for someone again. Everyone I knew and loved were dead.

But there you were. A saint, a savior. You saved my life, dragged me from the rubble, nursed me back to health. And I fell for you. Your smile, your dazzling, amazing smile, your soft hands and your messy blond hair and your long, skinny legs.

You’re so skinny, my god, so frail. But you carry yourself with such grace. You inspire people to live, you inspire people to be good. To have hope. To trust again.

To love.

And I love you, with every fiber of my being, with every shard of my soul. You brighten the darkest day. I wish I could protect you, selfishly keep you all to myself, my light, my love, but you have so much love to give. You have so much compassion.

Not much is left. I don’t know how long we will last. I don’t know how long you will last. But we’ll make it, I am sure. My sweetest, my sunshine.

 


	10. Ruin me tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **#10: Wonho x Minhyuk | 471 words | Rated E**  
>  Love/hate, bondage, humiliation, rough sex, bdsm, one-sided feelings, angst  
> I'M SORRY IN ADVANCE
> 
> Minhyuk wants more.

I hate this, I hate being vulnerable. I hate the way my body needs it, wants it, screams for it. I hate being at your mercy. I arch my back in anticipation, aching for your touch, aching for release. The pressure between my legs is unbearable. I feel your hand stroke down my thigh, feel you tugging on the ropes, teasing, always teasing. The rope slaps back in place and I wince, the skin red and chafed raw. Your hands linger on my cock, twisting that damned ring that you always insist I wear.

You never give me what I want. You never give me what I need.  
\--  
I want more, I want you to love me, I want you to kiss me. Not the way you kiss me when you fuck me, I want you to kiss me awake and hold me. I want you to stay.  
\--  
I get used to the darkness. I get used to the restraints, I get used to the way the gag makes it hard to breath. I get used to the ropes cutting in my flesh, I get used to the flashes of pain as you push into me unannounced and unprepared. I get used to your hands on my throat, nails digging in the skin. I get used to the names, the insults, the way you look at me (like a toy, cold and detached).  
\--  
You call me a slut. You call me a whore. You call me a little girl. I hate it, but my body responds to it so well. I know you’re using me. I know you’re using me, but I want it. You’re rough, and you’re mean, but you’re so fucking good at fucking. You bend me over on the table. You fuck me against the wall. You fuck me with toys, and your fingers, and _god_ , your cock, your cock is so majestic.

\--  
I don't want to want it. I don't want to need you. I don't want to think about you, you and that shit eating grin underneath the blue hair, your pale muscular body. I don't want to call out your name (Hoseok, Hoseok, fucking Hoseok) as I cum at your command.

\--

I want more, I want _you_ , I want you to call out my name (Minhyuk, Minhyuk, Minhyuk), I want you to let me love you. I want more. I need more.  
\--  
Every time I swear I won't call you anymore, and yet every time I keep crawling back to you. You make me weak. You break me down. You’re my Kryptonite.  
\--  
I hate it when you dominate me.  
(I love it)  
I hate when you tie me up and hold me down.  
(I love it)  
You wreck me, you ruin me.  
(Ruin me tonight)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS JUST TERRIBLE OKAY.
> 
> Lemme just get this top!Wonho out of my system oops sorry.  
> I wrote this at the gym because where else do normal people write idk.


	11. Toxic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **#11: Shownu x Minhyuk | 384 words | Rated T**  
>  Angst, smoking, when-will-showhyuk-be-happy, the-ending-sucks

_And I clear my head / Through the toxic I’m breathing_

_Kill the chaos / With fire and smoke_

_I hate / That I’m losing control_

\--

He hates the way the smoke fills his lungs. He hates the heat between his fingers, when all the heat of the world has fallen away. He hates the taste on his lips, the taste of bitterness and tar and disappointment. He hates how the end smolders a bright and burning red, a reminder for the hellfire that would surely await him when he died.

\--

He twists the cigarette between his fingers. It’s a nervous habit, he doesn’t notice. His hands are trembling (he also, doesn’t notice this). He sits on the roof of their apartment building. It’s freezing cold, it’s winter, but Minhyuk sits outside in his t-shirt and he doesn’t notice the cold.

All he feels is the heat between his fingers, the heat in his lungs as he puts the cigarette to his mouth.

_Breathe in._

_Breathe out._

It sounds so easy.

Minhyuk wonders, _what if I just breathe in, and not breathe out anymore?_

_Will anyone notice? Will anyone care?_

Hyunwoo would. Of course Hyunwoo would.

Sweet, lovely, way-too-good-for-him Hyunwoo.

Loyal, understanding Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo who gives him space, and time, and love.

Hyunwoo who brings him his favorite flowers when he’s feeling down.

(So many sunflowers, oh god, they fill the whole room)

Hyunwoo who tucks him into bed, who hugs him and won’t let go until Minhyuk stops crying.

Hyunwoo who stays with Minhyuk, no matter how broken he is.

 --

The cigarette burns out, and suddenly the cold floods in.  He shivers violently, the thin cotton of his t-shirt doing nothing to protect him against the icy wind. It’s cold, _so_ cold, but he doesn’t stand up. Instead he stays on the ledge, shaking, fingers turning blue and he thinks _what if the wind just blows me off._

_Will anyone miss me? Will anyone care?_

Strong hands wrap around his shoulders, pulling him back. Back to life, back to reality.

It’s warm and comforting and safe, and all Minhyuk wants to do is lean into it. All he wants to do is give into it, and ignore the toxic in his head, the toxic in his lungs.

He wishes he could.


	12. Burn bright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **#12: Burn Bright | Shownu x Minhyuk | 378 words | Rated T**  
>  Angst, implied character death, wow when will I stop writing angst

I wish I could hold you close, but like the sun you burn bright and hot and I melt at your touch. Your heat is unbearable, yet I long to touch you, hold you. I am Icarus, and my wings are burning, but I’m flying high, close to you, and it’s all I ever wanted.

I wish I could hold you close, I wish I could keep you for myself, but you’ve got too much love to give. Your love is like the ocean, whirling and churning, wild and overwhelming and untamable. But just like the ocean, after the flood comes the ebb, and you leave me wanting, needing more. Your love is too much, and never enough all at once.

I wish I could hold you close, I wish I could keep you for myself, I wish I could keep you in one place. But like the wind you are restless, unpredictable. You leave me breathless. You’re a hurricane, sweeping through my life, uprooting everything in your path. You tear through my heart, and no matter how much it hurts, I’m just glad I got to be a part of your life, if even just for a little while.

I wish I could hold you close, I wish I could keep you for myself, I wish I could keep you in one place, I wish you knew just how much I love you. Like summer rain you are fleeting, whimsical. You take me by surprise. You come into my life, unannounced and unexpected, you knock me off my feet and take away my breath, and then you leave. Just like that. You never stay too long to get attached, won’t allow yourself to feel. But I feel for you. I feel for you, a lot. I wish you knew. I wish I could tell you.

Minhyuk. Fleeting, whimsical Minhyuk. Bright, hot Minhyuk. Wild, untamable Minhyuk. Restless, unpredictable Minhyuk.

My Minhyuk.

Sweet, lovely Minhyuk.

You’ve burned too bright, too quickly, Minhyuk.

You ran too far, too fast, Minhyuk.

You’ve loved too much, too deep, Minhyuk.

Why did you have to take everything to heart, Minhyuk?

Beautiful, fragile Minhyuk.

Cold, motionless Minhyuk.

(I wish I could tell you)

(I wish I could tell you how much I love you)

 


	13. Now and forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **#13: Now and forever | Shownu x Minhyuk | 666 words | Rated T**  
>  Fluff, marriage, newly weds

He takes his beautiful hand in his, sliding the ring onto his long, delicate finger. Hyunwoo remembers how his hands trembled when he put on the engagement ring, and it actually took him a couple of tries before getting it right, but the wedding band slides into place just like that. As if it was always meant to be there.

Hyunwoo kisses Minhyuk, who gets all shy when he catches his eyes. It’s the way Hyunwoo looks at him, like he’s just the most beautiful and precious thing in the world, and it completely melts him. Hyunwoo knows that, at this point, he is supposed to a) let go of Minhyuk’s hands, and b) stop kissing him in a room full of onlookers who are mostly family and close friends (and a priest), who, at this point, are probably starting to get uncomfortable, but Hyunwoo wants to relish this first kiss with his _husband_ (oh my _god_ , he has a _husband_ ).

Eventually, Minhyuk draws away, flushed and out of breath, smiling that gorgeous, dazzling smile of his and Hyunwoo isn’t sure if he can keep his hands off of him until the end of their reception (He tries to snake a hand down to Minhyuk’s butt but he swats him away).

Their friends clap and whoop (well, most friends are clapping, Hoseok does all of the whooping) as they walk down the aisle, hands clasped together tight. They are showered in flower petals as they exit the church, and for a moment all Hyunwoo sees is Minhyuk in a sea of flowers looking so mind-blowingly ethereal that it takes his breath away a little and he has to remind himself to breath until the real world comes crashing back in.

At their reception Hyunwoo barely sees his husband, who is floating from table to table talking to everyone. He shouldn’t be surprised, Minhyuk is a social butterfly, liked by everyone, loved by many (but only married by one. Hah. Sometimes even he can’t believe that Minhyuk chose to be with him, quiet, awkward Hyunwoo, shy, reserved Hyunwoo, but Minhyuk insists he in the yin to his yang).

He feels an arm wrap around his shoulder, and a kiss on his cheek takes him out of his thoughts. Minhyuk rests his head on top of Hyunwoo’s, body pressed close and Hyunwoo can smell his aftershave and the champagne on his breath and his personal _Minhyuk_ smell that Hyunwoo loves so much he wishes he could bottle it up and use it as perfume or maybe just bathe in it.

“Hey, hubby.” Minhyuk whispers in his ear and Hyunwoo will probably never get over how happy it makes him to be Minhyuk’s husband. “How about we kick everyone out soon so we can have some fun of our own?” Hyunwoo feels him grin against his ear, breath hot on his skin, sending shivers down his spine. Minhyuk hands roams to the buttons on Hyunwoo’s shirt, fidgeting a little, and Hyunwoo has to fight the urge to just pick him up and carry his upstairs to their honeymoon suite, visitors be damned.

The last few guests take forever to leave, and by the time the reception hall is nearly empty flirty, sexy Minhyuk has turned into sleepy, tired Minhyuk, leaning heavily against Hyunwoo’s shoulder as they see off the last people.

Hyunwoo does end up carrying Minhyuk upstairs, curled up in his arms, sleeping soundly with his face buried in the crook of his neck. He lays him down on the bed, looking at the rose petals and the bottle of champagne so diligently prepared and he just smiles and curls up next to his husband, pulling him close.

Drowsily, Minhyuk opens his eyes.

“Hyunwoo?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“Love you too, sunshine.”

Hyunwoo presses a kiss against his forehead, and Minhyuk falls asleep in his arms.

(They do have their fun the next morning, and the day after, and many, many more times, many, many more days after)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 666 words, because even the devil wants showhyuk to be happy.


	14. A night to remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **#14: A night to remember** | past Minhyuk x Kihyun | implied Shownu x Minhyuk | 638 words | Rated T  
>  ex-boyfriends, hurt/comfort, angst with a happy (?) ending

He rolled the cigarette between his fingers, but didn’t light it. He seemed hesitant, but maybe he was just lost in thought.

“How are you?” Kihyun asked.

Minhyuk laughed, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “You want the standard bullshit answer, or you want the truth?”

Kihyun was taken aback by the hardness in his tone. The Minhyuk he knew had always been kind, sweet, understanding. But maybe he never really knew him, after all. (Or maybe, just maybe, he had changed more than he would like to admit.)

The street lights cast dramatic shadows on his face. He had always been skinny, but it seemed the years apart had not done him much good. The Minhyuk before him was all sharp angles, skeleton arms and protruding bones.

Minhyuk had been his first love. With the emphasis on _had._

Kihyun hadn’t seen his ex in 4 years.

They were high school sweethearts, madly in love, but eventually their interests grew apart. It had taken quite some time to get over his broken heart (even though it had been Kihyun who had broken up with Minhyuk), but eventually he had moved on. Still, it hurt him to see Minhyuk like this.

He looked pale beneath the messy black hair, with prominent dark circles beneath his eyes and a couple of piercings that hadn’t been there before.

He looked tired.

And he _was_ tired. Of living listlessly, stuck in a job he didn’t particularly like but also didn’t hate enough to quit. Tired of pretending to be happy and upbeat around his friends. Tired of meaningless sex with meaningless one night stands. Tired of being alone.

Minhyuk put the cigarette between his lips and lit it.

He closed his eyes and blew out the smoke.

It felt good to be honest, for once. He wondered how long ago it had been since he had really been honest to anyone, including himself.

They met outside of a bar. Kihyun wasn’t sure if he should approach him, but somehow he was drawn to the dark stranger he used to know. (The one he used to call his boyfriend, the one he used to call _his_.)

One cigarette became two, and two became five as the hours passed and Minhyuk talked. He found once he started talking he couldn’t stop, and everything came pouring out. Kihyun didn’t stop or interrupt him, aside from the occasional nod or hum to let him know he was still listening.

His fingers trembled by the time he stopped talking. It was too cold to sit outside for this long, but he didn’t even notice. The stars were shining bright in the sky above them. It felt like a weight had been lifted from him.

“Can I give you one piece of advice?” Kihyun said after the longest time. “Talk to your friends. Be honest to them.”

“You don’t always have to be happy, you know.”

\--

Kihyun sees Minhyuk one more time, two years later, through the window of a coffee shop. He almost doesn’t recognize him. He looks different. His hair is bright blond and his cheeks have filled out, and his smile sparkles in his eyes. He looks different. Happy.

Kihyun isn’t sure if he should approach him, but he decides against it in the end. This is not a smile meant for him. It’s a smile for the man sitting across the table, linking his fingers with his. The man who makes him laugh, the kind of laugh that is reserved for best friends and lovers. The kind of laugh he never got to see.

He still thinks back of that night, sometimes. The despair he heard in his voice, the pain. He wonders if he made a difference, that night, by being there for him.

Maybe he should take his own advice.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO it may or may not have been nearly two months since I've written anything  
> So of course I return to you with angst  
> anyway I'm trying to get back into writing so bear with me


	15. Unbreakable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #15: Unbreakable | Shownu x Minhyuk | 312 words | Rated T  
> heartbreak

_How could a small body part hold so much pain?_

Minhyuk pushes a washcloth against the gash in his ear. The bleeding has stopped a short while ago, but the pain is fierce and hot and piercing. His fingers tremble. His eyes are red and puffy. They no longer hold any tears, he doesn’t think so at least, but the sadness flows through him like an ocean. It ebbs and floods, overwhelming him at some times, and other times pulling away, making him feel oddly relieved. (The feeling doesn’t last long however, a fleeting moment of peace in troubling waters.)

If only the physical pain was the worst. If only the physical pain was the worst part, he could’ve dealt with it.

He crashes into the corner of the coffee table, unable to support the weight of his sadness. A flower of red blooms amongst the shards.

(And then comes the pain.)

_How could an organ hold so much pain?_

But of course it wasn’t his physical heart that was hurting. His organs were fine, all packed into place, neatly arranged in an orderly fashion.

But his heart, his heart that loved, his heart that felt, his heart that cried out in loss, his heart hurt and there was nothing he could do about it.

No washcloth to stop the bleeding.

No Band-Aid to patch up the wound.

How could it heal if nothing was broken? How could it heal if nothing was gone? (But something _was_ gone. Something invisible, something untouchable. Something invincible. Something seemingly unbreakable.)

A feeling.

 _His_ feelings.

Gone. Just like that.

In due time, the throbbing in his ear stops. The red fades. The swelling goes down. The wound scabs over, and eventually closes. The wound grows into a scar, which too, in time, fades.

(But the pain in his heart remains raw and unchanged.)

_Hyunwoo stands in the doorway, his eyes downcast._

_“I don’t think we should see each other anymore.”_

_The words sink into his skin like knives._

_“I…. I don’t love you anymore.”_

(The unbreakable breaks.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short stabbing of the heart  
> Inspired by Ear Pain™


	16. no goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **#16: no goodbyes | Shownu x Minhyuk | 274 words | Rated T**  
>  [!] Warning: major character death

They had always said they wouldn’t say goodbye, ever. Because goodbyes were final. Because goodbyes meant something was over, gone.

It had been a joke, back then.

He hadn’t known.

Oh, if only he had known.

But would it have been better if he had known? Would it be better if he had known it would’ve been their final goodbye?

Would he still have kissed him at the door, fleetingly, but with as much love as when they first started dating? Would he have smiled at some dumb joke he told before getting in his car? Would he have waved, carelessly, thinking he would see him again at the end of the day?

Would he have let him go? (No, no, of course not.)

But here’s the thing: you can’t change destiny, as much as you can’t change the sudden shift in weather or the brakes suddenly failing.

You can’t change destiny, as much as you can’t change lanes to avoid the oncoming truck hurtling towards you.

Hyunwoo leans against the doorpost, half-expecting to see Minhyuk’s car turn into the driveway.

It won’t.

It won’t, ever again.

They hadn’t said goodbye, that day. They never did.

Out of habit, he reaches for his hand, half-expecting to feel his wedding ring there.

It wasn’t there. He could still feel the dent in his finger, where his ring used to be.

(He had taken it off. It hurt too much.)

They hadn’t said goodbye, but Minhyuk had left.

And he would never come back again.

And Hyunwoo thinks, maybe goodbyes aren’t so bad, after all.

After all, it meant that he would see Minhyuk again.

_Goodbye, world._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hey Ani why don't you write some more showhyuk"  
> "sure I'll make it sweet!"  
> 270 words later, everyone dies....  
> oops.


	17. can't sleep love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **#17: can't sleep love | Shownu x Minhyuk | 365 words | Rated G**  
>  The fluffiest

“I’m tired.” Minhyuk announces loudly. Hyunwoo looks up from his book, a little distracted because he had just gotten to a good chapter, but he manages a nod of acknowledgement. When he looks up next he expects Minhyuk to be gone, but he is still standing in the exact same spot. He pouts when their eyes meet.

“What?” Hyunwoo deadpans, even though he already knows the answer. (Because there is only _one_ possible answer when Minhyuk gets like this.)

“I’m tired, and I want to _sleep_.” Minhyuk huffs.

“Then go sleep.” It sounds snappier than he intends to, but he really just wants to read one more chapter. He just wants to read. _One_ more chapter.

“You know I can’t.” Minhyuk says softly, his voice trembling just slightly. (He knows part of it is an act to get him to come to bed, but he has to give it to him, he’s a masterful actor.)

Minhyuk drapes himself over Hyunwoo’s arm, whining until Hyunwoo closes his book with a sigh. He rolls his eyes at Minhyuk’s over exaggerated cuteness (which is definitely. Absolutely. Not the most adorable thing he loves. ever.) as he drags him to the bedroom.

He isn’t really tired (and he really, really wanted to finish that chapter) but he really can’t say no to Minhyuk, so he changes into his pajamas and lays down next to Minhyuk. Not even a full minute later, Minhyuk worms himself in the space between Hyunwoo’s arm, settling his head on his chest.

“Minhyuk….”

“mmmm?”

“Why don’t you use your pillow?”

“I _am_ using my pillow.”

“I am not your—“ Hyunwoo starts, but loses the will to fight after seeing Minhyuk’s happy smile as he’s snuggled up against him. “Okay.”

He moves his arm into a little more comfortable position, pulling Minhyuk closer to him, and presses a kiss on his forehead. “Goodnight pup.”

“Goodnight bear.”

Minutes later, Minhyuk is snoring peacefully, his breathing perfectly matched to the rise and fall of Hyunwoo’s chest.

Hyunwoo isn’t really tired, but the sound of Minhyuk’s breathing and the warmth of his body against him makes him sleepy.

(He supposes being a pillow isn’t so bad after all.)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on That Super Soft showhyuk picture


	18. Allergy season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **#18: Allergy season | Kihyun x Minhyuk | 506 words | Rated G (maybe soft T)**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Kihyun is allergic to Minhyuk. Definitely.

 

It’s the spring of 2000, and it’s obnoxiously warm, and Kihyun is bored. He chews on his bottom lip. He is seated on the window pane, looking out over the front yard. A Gameboy Color dangles from his hands, but he doesn’t seem to be particularly interested in the game he was previously playing.

Instead, he watches their new next door neighbors unload the moving truck. They had come to introduce themselves earlier—two grown-ups looking rather stressed and a boy who enthusiastically introduces himself as Minhyuk.

His mom suggests they go play together—but Kihyun declines. He doesn’t feel like going outside.

But that was thirty minutes ago. And now is now.

And now it’s obnoxiously warm, and Kihyun is bored, and Minhyuk is pathetically kicking a ball around on his own. Clearly, Kihyun has to go outside and save him. Just for his sake, of course.

He puts on his new shoes (with _real_ laces, having just recently upgraded from Velcro straps after telling his mom he can tie his own shoes because he’s already _seven_ years old) and heads out the door.

Minhyuk’s smile widens when he sees Kihyun, waving frantically. He looks like a puppy.

 _A dumb puppy_ , Kihyun thinks. He still waves back.

Soon after they’re running, and Kihyun’s face is flushed and he’s short of breath, but they’re running, so he thinks nothing of it.

But then he gets itchy.

And he stops running, yet his throat still feels stuffy.

And his eyes start to water.

And his nose starts to run.

Kihyun sits down on the grass.

“Are you okay?” Minhyuk asks, voice concerned, which is a stupid question, because he is obviously not okay.

“Stay away from me!” Kihyun yells angrily, “I’m **clearly** allergic to you!”

He runs home, and he definitely doesn’t cry to his mom.

He doesn’t play with Minhyuk for a whole week. (Okay. Three days. Maybe.)

\--

**Ten years later**

Kihyun pushes Minhyuk onto the grass, straddling him and holding down his arms so he has no way to escape. He leans in to kiss him. The grass is long and tickles his face. Luckily, his hay fever tablets do their job and he feels nothing more than a slight itch in his nose. Which is great, because he really doesn’t want to sneeze all over his boyfriend. Their kiss deepens, and just when Kihyun is really getting into it, Minhyuk starts snickering.

“What?” He asks, slightly annoyed.

“I just remembered… weren’t you allergic to me?”

Kihyun looks down on that shit-eating grin and he isn’t quite sure if he wants to punch that face or kiss it. Currently, punching definitely seems more preferable. “Ugh, when are you going to stop bringing that up!”

“When it stops being funny.” Minhyuk pauses. “So, never.”

Kihyun groans. “Whatever. Just shut up and kiss me, you idiot.”

Minhyuk would protest, but he’s seventeen, an idiot, and he’s in love with a pink-haired boy with pollen allergies.

(It never stops being funny. Not even in his wedding vows.)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO everyone so it's been like 2,5 months since I wrote anything ;A;  
> Please bear with me I'm trying to get back into it, I'm so rusty oh my god  
> So here's a quick drabble with soft kihyuk bc we all need soft kihyuk ;w;


	19. to have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #19 | showhyuk | rated G| 414 words
> 
> "I want him," He says softly.

It is nearly impossible to keep up with Minhyuk in the crowded mall. His mom dreads the moment those little plump legs would grow bigger-- God she really should've invested in a good pair of running shoes. (or a stroller with more straps.)  
  
A little blond thing in dungarees and a red striped shirt zooms past her into a nearby toy store. With a sigh she picks up the pace and follows after her son, who, by the time she arrives, has already raced through the entire store twice. He stops in front of her, a toothy grin plastered across his face. His knees are scraped up (every time she finds him he has managed to get a new set of scrapes and bruises. She supposes she should be lucky he hasn't started losing teeth yet) and he's holding up a Pokemon plushie that's nearly half his size.   
  
"Look, ma!" He says triumphantly, as if he is presenting her with a lifetime achievement award. (In her head she's practicing her acceptance speech)  
  
"I see." She says, hoping he will get the silent hint, knowing that he won't.  
  
"Can I have it? Pleeease?" Minhyuk begs.  
  
"No," she says, shaking her head, "you just got a new plushie last week."   
  
"But--"  
  
"No buts. Put it back."   
  
Minhyuk pouts, but obeys.  
  
She walks with him to the shelf where he dramatically says his farewells to the toy.   
  
They repeat the same dance in a few more stores, until his mom decides it's time to go home. Before he can run off again, she takes his hand.   
  
They walk towards the exit as she feels Minhyuk pulling her sleeve.  
  
"I want him." He says softly, and this must be some amazing toy because he sounds absolutely mesmerized.   
  
"Minhyuk what did I--" She follows his gaze to a boy standing a few meters in front of him. He must be around the same age as Minhyuk. Their eyes meet, and a soft shy smile forms on the boy's lips in response to Minhyuk's larger than life grin.   
  
"Baby, it doesn't work like that. You can't just claim someone."  
  
"But I WANT him." He says resolutely.  
\--  
"...and I got him." Minhyuk finishes his vow, looking up at his fiancé, grinning his larger than life grin.  
  
Hyunwoo meets his eyes, smiling that soft, shy smile of his as he slides the ring onto Minhyuk's slender finger, making him his husband, to have and to hold, for all eternity.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends I am still alive kinda  
> (this was written on my phone notes so sorry if the lay out is weird)  
> haha wow I am rusty :<<


End file.
